


Lost Compassion

by Lunarcentric



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarcentric/pseuds/Lunarcentric
Summary: What if the legendary bladers didn't win?





	Lost Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim several months ago and while I haven't continued it further than what's here, I didn't want it just sitting in my files doing nothing.  
> Xiaolian is my main Beyblade OC. Past her being here, this story has no connection at all to my Mooniverse series.  
> I'm not fully attached to the title, but essentially "Xiaolian" means "little compassionate one", so that's where it came from. I might change it later.

The legendary bladers were not strong enough to defeat Nemesis. In contrast, they were overtaken by the dark energy, and became puppets to its bidding.

Tithi and Yuki had been the first. Their fear had made them easy targets, and they turned against their comrades savagely. Kenta followed soon after, still reeling from the loss of Ryuga, his grief and desperation overwhelming him.

Chris, never sure of where he stood, returned to the side of Nemesis, as it preyed on that uncertainty. His betrayal resulted in the brutal injury of Masamune – and at the sight of his friend's injuries, King became open to the influence of darkness as well.

Aguma, strong as he was, would not accept defeat. It was Dynamis's turn towards evil that crushed him, both physically and spiritually – the Jupiter blader's wavering confidence was where Nemesis made its strike.

Somewhere along the way, Madoka had cracked. Losing her friends and allies so quickly to the pull of the Black Sun made something snap, and it wasn't noticed until she started laughing at Chris's assault on Masamune.

Tsubasa did well at the start, but eventually he too caved in. Yu, frightened by his closest friend's return to darkness, had attempted to escape, but was defeated so harshly that he followed Masamune into unconsciousness almost instantly.

Gingka's spirit didn't waver, not at first. He believed that he and Kyoya, the two remaining legendary bladers, could break through to the rest, and bring them back to the side of good. However, Kyoya thought otherwise. He blamed Gingka for their failure, and his anger erupted into the same darkness that the rest had been drawn into, leaving the Autumn blader alone.

Against the other legendary bladers, along with Tsubasa, Gingka didn't stand a chance on his own.

And all Xiaolian could do, fighting with all of her spirit against the dark energy, was succumb to Nemesis like her friends had before her. She stopped hearing Gingka's cries to his friends, his demands for their release – all she heard in the end was Rago's triumphant laughter.

Nemesis had won.

* * *

Xiaolian's sense of time was lost in the victory.

For a while, she felt that the outcome was wrong – the legendary bladers _couldn't_ have lost. Surely this was nothing but a nightmare – a hallucination brought on by the dark energy of the Black Sun.

But as she stood, a prisoner in her own body, alongside Rago and Pluto, witnessing the fall of every city they came to, she slowly came to realize that this was a reality.

A reality she was helping to shape.

They started their rule from the kingdom of Hades, but as they defeated more bladers and bent others to their will, they took whatever areas they wanted. Rago was merciless – his control over Diablo Nemesis put fear across the world, making it easy to conquer.

This man had defeated the Legendary Bladers, who hadn't been seen by the public since. No one dared defy him. Those who might – the friends and allies of Gingka and the others – simply vanished.

It was not a lack of trying that hid them. As the people of Nemesis steadily defeated the world, crumbling whatever stood in their way, searches for those who might still pose a threat were constant. Xiaolian was a part of these searches – her visions of the future became clearer as the hold of Nemesis tightened, and yet she could not pinpoint any of those who had once befriended or offered assistance to Gingka. Something always blocked her, and though she never voiced it, she suspected that it was the spirit of her ancestor – the original wielder of the mystic power.

This wasn't to say they were clueless about all of Gingka's friends. Held captive in the original kingdom of King Hades were five of the legendary bladers – Aguma, Chris, King, Yuki, and Kenta. Others, such as Tsubasa, Toby, and Zeo, had been twisted by the darkness, and stood with Nemesis alongside Xiaolian.

She had helped shape the world they now lived in. She had turned against Gingka, and aided Nemesis in its victory. She had betrayed her friends, and family, who were now all either imprisoned or missing.

She was proud of these accomplishments. Proud of the dark energy that was taking over the planet.

But one tiny part of her – one sliver of spirit – wondered what it would be like if Nemesis had failed.

Or if it could still be beaten.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Hope you enjoyed. I have a few notes about where characters ended up and such, but past that and some outfit designs (because I enjoy making those) there's been no other work done on this.  
> If enough people like it I might think about continuing it?


End file.
